Farsightedness
by misaoshiru
Summary: Postseries ficlet. Jazz is too busy with college to see much of her younger brother, but she studies him in a doctor's office one afternoon. While she's doing that, they go through a bit of sibling bonding. Hints at DS.


Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, the creative genius who came up with it, and all those other copyright holders I'm oblivious to. I, obviously, am not one of them. No profit is being made. Used without permission.

Much thanks goes to Super Sheba for helping me come up with a title for this, and for just being overall supportive and a great friend. :D I looked up the spelling of Jazz's name on nickdotcom. Turns out it's officially "Jazmine", so I used that here.

**Farsightedness  
** _By misaoshiru_

Someone timidly knocked on the office door, informing Jazmine Fenton that her younger brother had arrived. "Come in, Danny," she said, and the door opened a crack.

"Jazz, umm," Danny said, peering in through the small gap to where she sat at a desk in the opposite corner of the room, "are you sure this is a good idea? What if someone finds out?"

"Don't worry, no one will. My friend Amy's father owns the practice, and it's all arranged. Our privacy is assured, and I have permission to use the equipment here however I choose."

At least partially reassured, Danny pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside, though he still looked somewhat nervous. "I still don't get why you want to do this, though," he said as he lay down on the examination table. "Usually, you want to stay as far away from this ghost stuff as possible. You're the normal one in the family, after all."

"Well, I know that you, Mom, and Dad all take it very seriously," she answered as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, "so anything that I can find out about a ghost's physiology should be useful. Please change into your ghost form."

He did as she bade, but that didn't stop him from casting her another nervous glance. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Psychology's your strong suit, not medicine."

"Half of me is. The other half is wondering what on earth I'm doing, but I'm sure that's natural."

"Jeez, _that's _reassuring."

"I'm going to put you on anesthesia now, if you're ready."

"Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be..."

The pain-killer may have been enough to put a human to sleep, but not for Danny in his ghost form. So as Jazz worked, the siblings talked. "How's university, Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Well...it's a lot more challenging than anything I've ever experienced. But I like it. It leaves me feeling satisfied, at the end of the day. What about you? What have you been up to since high school?"

"I've had a couple of part-time jobs, and I'm going to Soul County Junior College. I'm trying to decide where to go next. A lot of other schools are sounding good, and I might end up asking you to help me research them."

"I'm really sorry I haven't been there for you lately, Danny. It's just...I'm so busy with school, and--"

"It's okay."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"Same as usual."

"Ah," Jazz said, picking through the various medical instruments on the counter. "Are they as obsessed with ghosts as ever?"

"More so." They both laughed.

"What about your friends, Tucker and Sam?"

"Tucker's off at a technological institute of some sort. He'll probably be a genius programmer. As for Sam, well, it's odd. She could have easily gotten into a better school with her grades, but she's still in Amity Park with me. We even have some classes together."

"I have a guess as to why," Jazz said, almost too quietly for Danny to hear.

"What?"

"Just...Danny, you're so clueless. Just hurry up and decide. She won't wait for you forever."

"Huh?"

"Well, I think that's it," Jazz said, quickly changing the subject. "I'll e-mail my findings to Mom and Dad later. Bye, Danny, and good luck."

It was a rather puzzled Danny that reverted to his human self and left the doctor's office that day, thinking about what his sister had said.

* * *

**End

* * *

**

Author's notes:  
I absolutely adored The Ultimate Enemy to pieces, and it's been giving me a ton of DP plotbunnies, so there might be a few more DP oneshots soon. I might even get some work done on CLMV!

As I said at the beginning, the brilliant Super Sheba first suggested the title to this fic, though I modified her idea slightly. The idea behind it is that Danny's unable to see what's close to him. Figuratively, of course!


End file.
